Welcome to Starlight High
by FutureFamousAuthor108
Summary: After the second giant war, Percy and his friends agree to begin their latest adventure...high school! Watch as Percy and his friends face blackmail, drama, new friendships, and...breakups? Rated T for language, sexual references, and kiss scenes, but no sex scenes or anything like that.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooo to all my readers! If you like this, feel free to leave a review. **

**I don't own PJO, just this plot and all of my own characters. **

Chapter One: Cheers to a new school year (Percy Pov)

"So were really doing this. We're all going to school together this year." Annabeth said, her stormy grey eyes trailing over to mine.

Jason shrugged, stirring his vanilla milkshake with his yellow and white striped straw. "Why not? It'd be cool."

Piper nodded, taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake with her pink and white straw. "We already filled out the applications and my dad offered to rent us two apartments- one for the girls and one for the guys." She said, glancing at Annabeth, who remained conflicted.

"Yeah, but what about monster attacks?" Annabeth asked, coming up with yet another reason why we couldn't all go to school together. "Seven demigods all together is going to attract monsters." She said, stirring her chocolate cherry milkshake with her grey and white straw.

I grinned, playfully pushing her into the wall of the booth. "Aww, give it a chance, Annabeth. We'll be fine." I said, giving her what I hoped was a charming smile.

Annabeth shoved me back, making me fall into Jason. "You've got a blueberry milkshake mustache." She teased, pointing to my upper lip.

"I think he looks very distinguished." Jason joked, pushing me back to Annabeth.

I stuck my tongue out at Annabeth. "You're just jealous."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled, probably thinking I looked silly. "Sure. I'm jealous of your one of a kind blueberry milkshake mustache." She said, leaning in and planting a quick kiss on my cheek.

"So it's settled." Hazel piped, looked around at all of us. "We are going to high school together."

"Yeah, baby! Cheers to that!" Leo exclaimed, raising his cinnamon fireball milkshake. (Once he saw the word "fire" there was no stopping him. _Big _mistake)

The rest of us raised our milkshakes and clinked them together in celebration of a brilliant new journey.

"Don't worry, you guys. This is going to be great." I assured, tilting my milkshake and gulping the rest of it down. "We could all do with a little vacation from our demigod lives." I added, giving a grin to Frank, who still looked like he didn't believe me. "Right, Frank?"

Frank looked up at me with a small smile. "I guess we could." He agreed, slipping his hand into Hazel's. Hazel smiled at him, leaning in and giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Too bad we can't go to Goode and have Paul as our teacher." Leo asked, taking a sip of the cup of water next to his milkshake. "I mean, we can't since Percy got kicked out after that whole _aquarium _fiasco." He said, giving me a sideways glance.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Two years ago I tried to go to Goode, but I got kicked out after I got attacked by monsters at the aquarium and accidentally hit a lever raising all the glass holding the animals. Sound familiar? Paul pleaded as hard as he could to the school board, but after one look at my previous disasters, the school wouldn't budge.

"Maybe it's for the best. Now we can all start of on a clean slate." Annabeth said, squeezing my arm.

I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close. "Well, Paul knows the principal at Starlight High, which is why we were able to sign up so quickly." I said, glancing at Leo, who nodded in agreement.

The weird thing about teachers? They all knew other teachers. I could barely go grocery shopping with Paul without running into some teacher or administrator he knew. Thankfully his connections would get us into school without too much trouble.

"Sounds legit." Leo asked, glancing down at his milkshake, like he was brave enough to take another sip.

Hazel frowned, her brow creasing in confusion. "What does _legit _mean? Is it some sort of modern slang?" She asked, glancing at Frank, who shrugged.

Leo grinned mischievously, like he was coming up with a thousand different pranks to play on Hazel. "Dang, I forgot you were from a _long _time ago. There's all sorts of _slang _nowadays, but don't worry, Leo Mcshizzle will catch you right up." He said, flashing her a wink.

Piper rolled her eyes. "_Sure_. I'm pretty sure we have many more things to worry about than that." She turned and looked at me. "Like our school supplies list, signing up for courses, and getting our schedules for the semester." She said, counting off her fingers.

"We signed up for our courses already, remember? And they're sending schedules out sometime next week, along with the school supplies list." I answered, flashing her a grin. "Anything else?"

Piper raised an eyebrow, looking impressed. "You must be _really _excited to go to school with us if you're _this _on top of things." She said, her eyes flickering between Annabeth and I.

"Oh, don't kid yourself. I helped." Annabeth cut in, giving me a smirk. "Percy can barely organize his closet." She teased, playfully nudging me.

Piper laughed and I couldn't help but grin, happy for the attention. Annabeth gave me a dazzling smile, looking pretty damn beautiful.

"Oh, come here, beautiful." I said, pulling her in for a long kiss which she happily returned.

Leo threw his the paper wrapper of his straw at us. "Get a room!"

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him and kissed me harder. Her mouth tasted like chocolate covered cherries.

I've gotta say...I was looking forward to the school year. Being able to attend class with Annabeth and have lunch with my friends would be cool enough by itself, but maybe I could meet some new friends as well and expand our group. They wouldn't be demigods, but who says mortals aren't fun?


	2. Chapter 2

**If you like, follow, favorite, and leave a review. Oh, and Percy might think he and his friends are going to have an easy time at high school, we all know that's not the case. Happy reading!**

Chapter Two: Annabeth gets a bloody nose and it's totally Leo's fault (Piper Pov)

First thing we had to do: get those apartments. That required a call with Annabeth's phone to my dad, who I haven't even spoken to since the whole second giant war.

"Dad, I promise I'll do well in school this year. You'll see. I won't let you down." I said, bargaining with my dad, who didn't seem to have much faith in my promises. Did I honestly blame him? I was a complete wreck last year.

"_That's what you said last year. Then you ran away and stole a car._" My dad sounded strained and distracted, as always nowadays. "_How do I know you won't do the same thing this year?_"

"I told you dad, I-" I broke off, feeling kind of hurt that my dad didn't trust me. I swallowed, glancing at my friends, who all quickly turned away, pretending to chat and laugh about something. Annabeth glanced at me with a look of sympathy since she knew what it was like to deal with a dad who was too busy with his own life to deal with you.

I took a deep breath, determined to prove myself to my dad. "Dad, I know I haven't been that good in my past, but I _promise _I've changed now. This summer camp was really life changing and I-"

"_Fine. Use my account to buy the apartments. I've got to go._" The other end went dead as my dad hung up, leaving me feeling like I let him down more than ever.

I quickly turned and wiped away the tears forming at my eyes with the sleeve of my tee-shirt. I turned back to my friends and mustered a smile. "I got the apartments." I said, raising Annabeth's phone as evidence.

Leo grinned as he strolled over and gave me a high five. "Knew you could do it." His cheery attitude made me feel a little bit better and I used it to push away the sadness I felt before.

"Of course I could. Now let's go apartment hunting." I said, handing Annabeth back her phone. Annabeth looked into my eyes, her own grey eyes swirling with burning curiousity, but didn't say anything.

—

"Oooh what about these penthouses? Annabeth, Hazel and I could all share one penthouse while the guys shared another." I said as we all huddled around Annabeth and her phone as she scrolled down the website.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I don't know, Piper. These apartments cost a lot and I feel bad." He said, looking up at me with his sea green eyes.

I shrugged. "My dad just finished filming another movie and raked in a lot of money for it. Besides, you guys are my friends. I don't mind." He said, giving Percy a warm smile which he returned.

"Okay." He agreed, looking back at the phone. "Ooh, what about that one? It's right near the school and has four bedrooms." He said, pointing to the small phone screen.

Annabeth rapped on the link to the penthouse webpage to see the price and its features. "Okay, you guys can take that one." She said, looking up and giving Percy a smile.

Leo cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "This is gonna be _lit_." He said, playfully shoving Jason, who shoved him right back.

Hazel frowned, looking confused again. "What does _lit _mean? Like as in _lit a fire_?" She asked, glancing at Leo, who shook his head.

"Nah, it means like awesome. Epic. Unforgettable." He answered, giving Hazel a crazed grin. "Don't worry, you'll catch onto these things. Besides, some people _our _age are out of the loop. You'll be fine."

Hazel gave Leo a small smile. "Cool." She agreed, looking back at the phone. "Wait, Annabeth, scroll back up a bit. I think I saw something." She said, pointing to the phone screen.

Annabeth scrolled up a bit. "There!" Hazel exclaimed, tapping on the phone screen. "I'm still mesmerized by these small computers." She breathed, looking at the phone in awe as it lagged, trying to load the page.

"They're nice until they start lagging like this." Annabeth muttered, tapping the phone impatiently, like that would make it load faster.

Finally the webpage loaded and we all huddled closer to Annabeth to see the penthouse.

"Oh cool, it's the floor above ours." Jason said, giving me a grin. "We can see each other basically whenever we want."

I smiled back, thinking of all the time we could spend "studying" and doing "homework". "Oh, you bet we will." I answered, flicking his shoulder in a flirty way.

"Three bedrooms, a floor above the boys...girls, I think we found our apartment." Annabeth said, glancing at Hazel and I.

"Here, give me your phone and I'll send the links to my laptop." I said, holding my hand out for Annabeth's phone.

Annabeth handed me her phone. "Where's your laptop?" She asked as I tapped on her email app.

"At camp. I hid it under my bunk so no one would find it and tattle on me." I answered, inserting my email in the address bar. I copied and pasted the links onto the email and clicked send. "Done." I said, handing Annabeth back her phone. "Let's get back to camp and pack our stuff up so we can't move into our new apartments." I said, jumping over Leo to get out of the cramped booth.

I accidentally stepped on his hand, which made him yelp out in pain. "I'll get you for this!" He yelled, trying to jump out of the booth to chase after me.

Unfortunately for him, Percy and Jason decided to jump out at the same time and knocked Leo back into Annabeth, who cursed under her breath as Leo accidentally wacked her hard on her nose. "I'm going to kill you, Leo." She growled, reaching her hand up to her nose, which began to bleed profusely.

"Oh gods-Annabeth, I'm so sorry." Leo stammered, glancing back and giving me a glare.

I stuck my tongue out at him before turning to a waiter. Thankfully we were the only ones in the diner. "Excuse me, do you have any tissues?" I asked, glancing back at Annabeth, who was pinching her nose with one hand as blood trickled down her chin, yelling out profanity at Leo all the while.

The waiter's eyes flickered to Annabeth and Leo, his expression one of horror. He handed me a handful of napkins and quickly walked off, probably to get the manager.

"Annabeth, catch!" I exclaimed, throwing the napkins at her.

Annabeth caught them and quickly used them to pinch her nose, ignoring the blood dripping onto her camp shirt.

Forget an easy school year. This was definitely going to be a thriller.

—

When we got back to camp, all the camper seemed to be staring at us. At least, more than usual. Maybe it was the blood all over the front of Annabeth's shirt or maybe they'd heard that we, the seven heroes of Olympus were really going to try to attend school together.

"What in Hades happened to you?" Nico asked, staring at Annabeth's shirt. Thankfully her nose had stopped bleeding a little while ago.

Annabeth glared at Leo before looking back at Nico. "Well _someone _wacked me in the face and gave me a bloody nose."

Nico seemed to bite back a smile. "Really predictable, considering it's _Leo_." He said, glancing at Leo, who opened his mouth in protest.

"It was a _mis-take_. You think I _meant_ to punch Annabeth in the face?" Leo protested, glancing at Annabeth, who just rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to pack my stuff up. Percy, you want to come with?" She asked, glancing at Percy, who nodded.

"Sure, Wise Girl."

As Percy and Annabeth walked away, Nico raised an eyebrow at us. "So the rumors are true. You guys really are going to school together." He said, glancing around at all of us.

"Oh, well be fine." Hazel said, giving Nico a smile. "Besides, there's so much I want to _learn_. It's going to be _lit!_" She gushed, giving Leo a grin.

Nico stared at her for a few seconds, his brain registering what Hazel just said. "You guys taught her modern phrases?"

"Hey, she's going to need them before entering high school. Besides," Leo grinned, nudging Nico. "It's kind of funny to hear her say them."

"Leo, why don't you go pack for the trip?" I asked quickly, before Nico could retort back.

Leo saluted to me. "Aye, aye, Miss." Then he ran off to his cabin.

"I'm going to pack too." Jason said, squeezing my shoulder lovingly. "I'll come see you after I'm done, okay, Pipes?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkling as they hit the sun.

God, he looked so handsome at that moment, with his tousled blonde hair, nice tan, and brilliant blue eyes.

"Piper?"

I blinked, remembering his question. "Oh yeah. Sure." I said, giving Jason a smile, which he returned.

"Cool." He jogged off, leaving me alone with Frank, Hazel, and Nico.

"You two should go to your Greek counterpart cabins and pack up your stuff." I advised Frank and Hazel, gesturing to the direction of the cabins they were staying in. "I'm going to go book the apartments right now."

They both glanced at each other and nodded. "Sure, Piper." Frank said, slipping his hand into Hazel's. They turned away and walked towards the cabins, talking to each other.

"Take cafe of her, okay?" Nico asked, watching Hazel and Frank walk away.

I remembered the story of Nico's other sister and suddenly understood why Nico was so protective of Hazel. He was afraid he could lose his only other family member at any time.

"Of course I will." I said, touching Nico's arm. He turned to me, his expression unreadable.

"You promise?"

"I promise." I answered, giving him what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "Besides, it's just high school. What's the worst that could happen?"

—

After I finished talking to Nico, I ran off to my cabin, hoping no one found my hidden laptop.

Only Drew was inside, laying on her stomach on her bed, feet crossed in the air as she flipped some magazine. She didn't bother to look up once I entered.

"Where were _you_ today?" She asked in a bored voice as she turned over a page of the magazine. "I covered your duties for you." She added, looking up at me for my reaction.

I couldn't supress the surprised looked on my face. Drew being nice? Completely twisted.

Drew rolled her eyes as she turned back to her magazine. "Oh, don't act so surprised. I only did it because I heard you're going back to school, which sounds _rough_ considering your hair that looks like a badger died on it." She sneered, glancing up at my hair. "Oh, and you've got a _horrendous _pimple on your chin."

My hand instinctively touched my my chin, feeling the annoying red pimple that seemed like it would never go away. I even named it Bob Two. "Thanks for reminding me." I muttered, letting my hand fall to my side.

"Can't help it if you're just disgusting to look at, hon." Drew retorted, flipping her hair to her left side.

I crossed my arms in annoyance. "Why don't you go bother someone else?" I snapped, raising an eyebrow at Drew, who rolled off her bunk, tucking her magazine under her arm.

"Gladly. I can't stand to hear your annoying voice anymore." She jeered, shoving me as she walked by.

I waited until I was really sure she was gone to pull my laptop out from under my bunk. I opened it and sat cross legged on top of my bed, waiting for it to turn on.

The screen turned white, and then showed my background, a login popping up. I quickly typed in my password and hit enter.

The screen flashed as it let me in. I had one email notification. I clicked on my email and waited as it loaded the page. Once it loaded, I clicked on Annabeth's email and clicked on the first link, which led me to the penthouse webpage.

After I finished booking the two apartments, I sat back and relaxed, imagining what school would be like.

I felt a mixture between excited and nervous. I was excited to spend the school year with my friends, but nervous about whether I would fit in or not.

"Just finished packing."

I turned my head to see Jason standing at the doorway of my cabin, a blue backpack behind his back. "Did you book those apartments, Piper?" He asked, peering into my cabin.

I slid off of my bed and walked over to him. "Yep. All I've got to do now is pack." I said, reaching up and giving him a quick kiss.

Jason gripped the straps of his backpack tightly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I would offer to come inside and help you, but there's the rule that two demigods can't be alone in one cabin, remember?"

I grabbed his arm, pulling him inside my cabin. "Oh, forget the rules. It's not like we're going to make out or anything." I said, glancing back at him with a grin. "Unless you want to."

Jason laughed, pulling me close and wrapping his arms around me. "Nah, someone might walk in. I'll settle for a kiss though." He said, kissing my forehead.

I pulled away from him and grabbed my red backpack off of the floor. "Okay, after I finish packing I'll give you _two _kisses." I said, flashing him a wink.

Jason smiled in amusement as I grabbed a pair of jean shorts from my pile of clothes. "I'll hold you to that."

I threw a white tee shirt at him, which landed on his face. "Shut up and help me."

Jason grinned and joined me in packing my stuff. After Jason folded my last tee shirt, I leaned forward and kissed him. "There's your kiss." I murmured, melting as he returned the kiss.

"Hey! You promised me two!" Jason complained as I pulled away from him.

I jumped up from the ground and grinned down at him. "You'll have to catch me first." I teased, taking a few steps backwards.

"Oh, you bet I will." Jason said, jumping up from the ground.

I took another step backwards, hitting the wall behind me. "Looks like it won't be too hard." I said softly as Jason stepped towards me, closing the large gap between us.

"That's cause you wanted me to win." Jason answered, sliding his hand behind my neck and tilting my head upwards as he leaned forward, kissing me softly.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back, feeling my stomach twist and turn with excitement as Jason's hand gently moved up my thigh. "_Jason_." I murmured, reaching for his shirt and lifting it up.

Jason grabbed my waist, pulling me close as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me towards the bed and we both slid onto it, kissing passionately.

It was an amazing way to end the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you like this so far, feel free to leave a review. Doesn't take much time and it really means a lot to me when you do.**

Chapter Three: Goodbye Camp Half Blood (Annabeth Pov)

The next day, we all met up at Zeus's fist, backpacks ready.

"Dang, I'm gonna miss this place." Leo murmured, looking around at the peaceful camp.

Camp Half Blood looked so peaceful today for some reason as birds chirped around us, everything settling in a slow way. The water from the river rushed by us peacefully.

I would definitely miss this place. It was basically my home. My dad and I had a better relationship now and I come over to visit, but the only place I could really call home was Camp Half Blood.

Suddenly I felt like I was betraying Camp in a way by abandoning it. I've lived at Camp for so long and now I was just leaving it.

"We can prove to all the year rounders that demigods really _can _live regular lives." Percy said, turning to me, a confident look on his face. "We can do this." He said, giving me a grin that almost put me at ease.

Almost.

My mind still worried, working a mile a minute to come up with more things that could go wrong on this journey. Monster attacks, fitting in, bullies, new enemies...there were so many different things I could come up with.

There were also the good things- new friends, a cool apartment, and getting to spend the year with Percy and my friends.

As long as I focused on the good things, I could do this.

I could do anything as long as I set my mind to it.

"Come on, guys. The bus stop is this way." Frank called from a little away. He and Hazel had strolled off when the rest of us got sad about leaving.

As the others caught up to them, I took one last look at the place my memories lay.

"Stay strong, Camp Half Blood." I whispered, reaching out and touching a tall, mighty oak tree.

"Annabeth, are you coming?" Piper asked, giving me a smile. She glanced at the tree with a small smile, knowing how special Camp was to me.

I nodded, letting my fingers trail off of the tree as I turned away. "Yes."

I jogged with Piper to catch up to the others, who'd reached the bus stop already. As we joined them, Percy glanced over at me, his brow creased with concern. "Are you okay, Annabeth?" He asked, taking a step towards me.

I nodded, giving him a smile. "Now I am." I replied, glancing back at Camp.

—

The bus soon came and picked us up. We all walked through the aisle and took seats in the back. Percy, Piper, Jason, and I all sat in a row. Frank and Hazel sat next to each other behind Percy and I. Leo had to sit alone, but he didn't seem to mind.

"How long is it till we get to the apartment building?" Piper asked as she pulled out a magazine that looked suspiciously identical to Drew's.

"An hour or so and I didn't know you read those magazines." Jason said, looking at the cover of the magazine- a really good looking teenager in a designer bathing suit, shirtless.

Piper smirked. "I don't. I just stole all of Drew's because insulted me yesterday. These trashy things," She continued, waving the magazine in the air. "were her pride and joy and she's going to get _pissed _when she realizes they're gone." Piper had an evil glint in her kaleidoscope eyes that matched her mischievous expression.

Next to me, Percy pulled out a pair of earbuds, blue of course, and glanced at me. "Wanna share?" He asked, pulling out his phone, a silver one with a blue and black case.

After the giant war, Percy decided to just go buy a phone. After Tartarus, one pesky monster seemed like nothing. I helped him pick out the color and model.

I nodded and Percy gave me an earbud. "What do you have?" I asked, as I watched Percy pull up Spotify and tap on his playlists.

"Uhhhh Led Zepplin, Imagine Dragons, AC/DC, My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy…"

"Just shuffle your liked songs." I said, stuffing the earbud into my ear.

"Sure." Percy clicked on his liked songs and then hit shuffle.

Drums pounded around me as a soft beat echoed around my ears. A male's voice began to sing, the chorus backing him up.

_Cause absence makes the heart grow fonder_

_No I don't care what mama says- you wind me up or you wind up dead-_

_I don't care what mama says-_

"What song is this?" I asked, glancing at Percy, who was drumming his hands on his chair to the beat.

"Absinthe, by I Don't Know How But They Found Me." Percy answered, turning up the volume just a bit. "Good stuff, huh?"

I nodded, glancing out the window, watching the trees pass by so fast they became a blur. "Percy, are you nervous for school?" I asked, glancing back at him.

He shrugged. "I guess. If you're nervous, well, you shouldn't be." He said, taking my hand in his and smiling at me. "Annabeth, you're amazing and no one _wouldn't_ like you. Anyway, we're doing this together."

Gods, I loved him so much.

I leaned forward and kissed him. "Of course we are, Seaweed Brain." I said, pulling away.

Percy grinned, and leaned forward to kiss me again, but was pushed into me by Jason, who was followed Piper into the bathroom. "Oh sorry, Percy." He said, glancing down at us.

We both stared at him. "Why are you going into the bathroom with Piper?" Percy asked, scratching his head in confusion.

I shook my head with a smile. "Oh, you two are _so _sneaky." I teased, glancing up at Jason, who reddened, his neck flushing the color of a bright tomato.

"Err- I've got to go." Jason muttered before dashing away after Piper.

Percy looked at me with a frown. "I'm confused."

I rolled my eyes, surprised he hadn't caught on.

Who am I kidding, he's almost the most innocent one out of our group.

I kissed him, shutting him up. "You're always confused." I murmured as he kissed me back.

For once, he didn't argue and just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A special thanks to all those who followed, favorited and reviewed. I know this is starting out slow, but that's because this is kind of the boring part so far. I promise it'll pick up soon.**

**I don't own the song S.O.S by Rhianna, I'm just featuring it in this chapter.**

**Anyway, if you like, leave a review. **

Chapter Four: We get a visit from a certain love goddess (Jason Pov)

My shirt came off immediately as we kissed, happy for a moment alone, away from our friends and free to do whatever we desired.

"_Jason-_" Piper moaned as we kissed, slightly cramped, but with passion.

_La la la, la la la, la la la la la oh_

_You know I've never felt like this before _

_La la la, la la la, la la la la la oh_

_This feels like so unreal_

Piper and I twisted, her legs wrapped around my waist as we kissed, gasping for breath as Piper continued to moan, whispering my name over and over.

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up _

_And I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up_

_You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue_

'_Cause every moment gone you know I miss you _

There was a knock on the door that made Piper and I glance back at the door, our eyes wide.

We both turned back to each other and began to kiss harder and faster, my heart pumping a mile a minute. Piper gasped, breathing heavily as she ran her hands through my hair, turning my hair over and over as we kissed.

_S.O.S, please someone help me_

_It's not healthy for me to feel this_

_Y.O.U are making this hard_

_You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night_

The bathroom shook as the bus shuddered to a stop to my ultimate shock.

I fell backwards into the bathroom door as Piper's head and mine painfully knocked together.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, raising her hand to her forehead, trying to take a step backwards but hitting the sink.

I raised my hand to my own throbbing forehead and winced. "Gods, I don't know, but you just gave me a bruise." I complained, regaining my balance as I grabbed onto a groove in the wall. My head spun and my heart pounded, still not over the sexual pleasure I'd been experiencing before.

"Not as tasteful as the other bruise I gave you." Piper replied with a smirk, gesturing to my neck where a hickey formed. Great, just what I needed.

I grabbed my Camp shirt off of the floor and pulled it on, trying to adjust it so it covered the bruise. "Thanks a _lot_, Piper." I said, looking up to see her smirking. "And I'd wipe that smirk off your face if I were you because you've got an identical hickey."

Piper's eyes widened. "_Jason!_" She exclaimed in a lower, hushed tone as she tried to examine her neck in vain. "Gods, the others are going to-"

A knock from outside of the door cut Piper off. "_You guys done in there? It's our stop. What are you two doing in there anyway?_" It sounded like a confused Percy, who I _definitely _didn't want knowing my sex life.

"_Duh. They're having bus bathroom sex._" That was a gleeful sounding Leo.

I was going to kill him once I got out of this bathroom.

"We are _not_!" Piper yelled while frantically pulling on her Camp shirt. "We were just...talking." She said, glancing at me with a frantic expression.

I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms as I watched Piper pull on her jean shorts. "_Talking_? That's the best you could do?"

"_Yeah, they definitely had sex."_

Piper threw my shorts at me with a glare. "It's not like you stepped in to help." She argued, pulling her shorts up to her waist, her fingers fumbling to button them.

"Well, it's not like I was expecting the bus ride to be so short." I answered, hastily buttoning my own shorts. Once I finished, I looked up to see Piper trying to tame her now messy hair. "Gods, Piper, we don't have time for that." I griped impatiently, rolling my eyes at Piper, who rolled her eyes back at me.

"Fine." She huffed, letting her hands drop to her sides. She looked up at me and smiled. "We'd better continue this later."

I winked at her, tucking a wild strand of her hair behind her ear. "Of course."

We stood silent for a second and slowly leaned towards each other, about to kiss again.

More loud knocking on the door jolted us apart. "_Enough, you two. Get out." _Annabeth demanded, sounding annoyed.

I slid open the bathroom door and Piper and I awkwardly stepped out to face our friends, who all had different expressions.

Leo grinned at us while shaking his head. "Such a classic."

Annabeth seemed to be suppressing a smirk. "Piper, your shirt's on backwards." She said, her grey eyes twinkling with amusement.

Piper looked down at her shirt and turned bright red. "Shit."

"Are you kids getting off or not?" The bus driver roared, his eyes ablaze with anger. "You're gonna make me late!"

Whoops.

We all quickly hopped off the bus with quick "thank you's" and "sorry's".

"Well _he _was cranky." Leo said as the bus drove away. "He must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Well, if _these _two hadn't gone off and had sex in the bus bathroom-"

"We weren't having _sex_!"

"-then we would've gone off sooner." Annabeth finished, glancing at me. "And don't try denying it. You both have very visible hickeys and we heard you two in there."

Thank the gods we were the only ones in that bus. If we weren't, then I would've died of embarrassment.

I bit my lip and looked at the floor and then at Piper, who turned to the apartment building. "Oh look! The apartment building!" She said loudly, changing the subject.

We all turned to the tall apartment building which fortunately distracted my friends from teasing Piper and I. It was white, with a long black carpet leading to the entrance. It had revolving doors that were as clear as day, like they'd been washed just for us to step through them.

Percy and Annabeth entered first, then Hazel, Frank, and a late Leo, and finally Piper and I.

"Wow." Hazel breathed as we stepped out of the revolving doors, looking around at the lobby of the apartment building.

It contained a desk with a manager, a neat elevator with steel doors, and white walls and white marble floors. White and gold statues were placed everywhere as reminders of the wealth the building had.

Piper walked up to the desk manager, a tall, dark skinned man, and we all followed her. I couldn't take my eyes off of the beautiful statues- statues so beautiful that they reminded me of Olympus.

"My friends and I are moving into two apartments we bought under the name of my dad, Tristan Mclean." Piper explained to the desk manager who nodded, glancing at his computer without giving a second thought at the name of Piper's dad. Maybe they accommodate a lot of famous people.

"Floors nine and ten." The desk manager answered, snatching seven white and gold keycards from underneath his desk. "And these are your keycard to access your floor from the elevator." He continued, holding the keycards out to Piper, who took them, taking one and then turning and handing the rest to me.

I took the keycards and took one, passing the rest to Annabeth. As everyone passed around the keycards, I turned mine over a few times before stuffing it in the pocket of my shorts.

"So you use the keycards so no one else can access the elevator." Annabeth piped, examining her own keycard. "Smart."

The desk manager nodded, looking pleased that Annabeth had brought it up. "Yes, we use the keycards so no one can access the floors without one." He explained, gesturing to the keycard in Piper's hand. "Thanks to the latest technology, we've got very good security here." He added, looking back at Annabeth, who nodded, stuffing her keycard in the pocket of her jean shorts.

Piper smiled at him, taking a step backwards. "Well, thanks and we'll be sure to come to you if we need help."

She turned for the elevators, keycard in hand. I pushed the button indicating "up" and we waited as the elevator descended to transport us.

"Pretty cool place." Frank said, looking around at the statues. "They didn't waste any resources making it, That's for sure."

"Well, that's good for us. I hope they have tacos, cause I'm starving." Leo chimed, patting his stomach for emphasis. "This tummy's gotta eat."

Hazel rolled her eyes at Leo's silliness. "Of course you're hungry. You're always hungry."

"Just for tacos. I love tacos so much I could eat them all day."

"What would happen to your _gorgeous _physique?" Piper jeered, poking Leo's stomach, causing him to jump back.

"My physique would stay the same because nothing can take away my sexy body." Leo boasted, puffing his chest out with obvious exaggeration.

Hazel began laughing, either from Leo's exaggeration or the thought of Leo having a gorgeous physique.

"Hey, I've got a girlfriend who thinks I'm hot and quirky." Leo stated, giving Hazel a grin. "So, _ha_."

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open smoothly, revealing a mostly empty elevator, minus the keycard scanner on the left side of the elevator.

We all stepped inside and Piper pulled out her keycard, stepping towards the keycard scanner. She ran her card under the scanner, which beeped. Then she tapped for floors nine and ten on the keypad.

"Well this is gonna be fun if one of us gets drunk." Leo muttered, leaning against the side of the elevator as it began to rise.

Percy snickered, probably because he knew he'd be the first to stumble into the elevator drunk.

"I wonder what the penthouses will look like." Frank mused, staring off into the distance.

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened, revealing the guys floor- my floor.

To say it looked large was an understatement.

It was _gigantic_.

The walls were painted a bright white and on one side there were double doors leading to a balcony overlooking the city of Manhattan. On the other side there were four doors leading to the four bedrooms. In the middle there were two brown leather couches positioned to face a large flat screen tv. Off to the side, there was a small kitchen with black and white cabinets and a large steel fridge.

It was perfect.

I stepped out of the elevator and looked around, unable to focus on just one aspect of the penthouse.

"Damn." Percy murmured as he looked around, seeming impressed.

Frank touched a couch, a small smile tugging on his lips as he sat down, sinking down into the couch.

Leo ran over to the fridge and pulled open the freezer on the bottom. "_Yes!_" He cheered, holding up a frozen package, looking victorious. "They got _mini tacos_!"

"_Bye_, boys." Piper teased, waving at us as the elevator doors closed, leaving us alone in paradise.

I grabbed the tv remote and jumped onto the couch next to Frank. I pressed the power button on the remote and the TV switched on.

"Does it have Netflix?" Percy asked as he strolled over, a bag of Cheetos in hand. "Cause if it does than this place rocks."

I clicked on the menu button on the remote and a bunch of different options showed up, one of them being a program with a large red "N" as the logo. "What's Netflix?" I asked, glancing up at Percy, who looked like I just said I kissed Annabeth.

"Netflix? You don't know what Netflix is?"

"Guys, isn't this a little weird?" Frank asked, interrupting Percy, who looked like he was about to go on a rant.

We both looked at him. "Weird?" I asked, wondering what he meant.

"Just...isn't it weird that this penthouse has Netflix, tacos for Leo, and _just _the right amount of rooms?" Franks asked, his eyes flickering between Percy and I. "Most penthouses are _empty_ when you first move into them."

Percy paused, a Cheeto in between his fingers, an inch away from his mouth. "Wait…"

A bright light flashed through the penthouse, making Percy jump back, Cheetos flying into the air. I averted my eyes, turning away from the blinding light.

When the light died down, I looked back up to see Piper's mom, Aphrodite, the goddess of love.

Percy stumbled, frantically trying to pick up his dropped Cheetos, his face reddening.

Frank stared at Aphrodite with awe. "Venus." He stammered, looking nervous.

"Guess who's got to tacos?" Leo asked loudly as he entered, a mini taco in hand. "I got the- _Aphrodite_!" He sputtered, almost dropping the taco on the floor next to Percy's Cheetos. "What are you even _doing _here?"

Aphrodite chuckled, smiling how her presence affected us. "Oh you guys are so _cute_! I'm here because I helped you guys, you sillies." She gushed, winking at me. "How are you, Jason?"

I gulped, hoping my hickey wasn't visible. "Fine, Lady Aphrodite." I answered, trying to discreetly adjust my shirt to cover up my hickey.

Aphrodite looked as beautiful as ever, her appearance changing every few seconds. She looked a little like Piper to me, with chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes.

Aphrodite noticed my appearance and just laughed. "Oh I could worry less about you and Piper. I think you've been a wonderful boyfriend so far." She said cheerfully.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods." Then I frowned, my brow furrowing. "Then why are you here?"

Aphrodite gave me a bright smile. "To give you guys my good wishes for your first day of school, of course!" She exclaimed, spreading her arms out in the air.

We all stared at her.

"That's all?" Percy asked , sounding more annoyed than he probably hoped to sound.

Then again, this was Percy, the guy who insulted Bacchus and didn't care.

As impulsive as he was, you had to admire his guts.

Aphrodite frowned a bit at Percy's tone. "Well, you _will _go through plenty of twists and turns during the school year, but if I spoiled them, what fun would _that_ be?"

I frowned, wondering what she meant. "Wait, you mean-"

"I have to go talk to the girls! Bye!" She exclaimed, waving at us. Then she disappeared with a puff of pink smoke.

Leo bit into his mini taco. "Well that was weird."

"Yeah." I said, wondering what she meant by twists and turns and what that meant for my friends and I.

Nothing _too_ bad could happen, right? After all, it's just school.

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Percabethlover1: I'm so glad you like it and I won't spoil anything, but I do have that in mind for later. You should get an account so I could PM you.**

**If you like, leave a review.**

Chapter Five: Aphrodite? (Hazel Pov)

"The boys having one penthouse all to themselves should be interesting." Annabeth said as the elevator ascended, transporting us to our own apartment.

Piper nodded, making a funny face. "_That's _for sure."

The elevator doors opened, revealing our new home for the next year.

It was absolutely gorgeous, with wooden floors, grey plush couches with white pillows and a large flat screen TV. Black stairs led up to an open hallway, three doors leading to our bedrooms.

I've never lived in anything so pretty and expensive as the breathtaking penthouse that stood around me.

Piper jumped onto the grey couch, sprawling out all over it, not bothering to take her sneakers off. "Finally somewhere comfortable to sit after that horrible bus."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Piper as she walked up the stairs. "You weren't even sitting down for for the bus ride. You were in the bathroom with Jason the whole time." She teased, a smile tugging at her lips.

Piper rolled her eyes as as she sat upright, done trying out the couch. "It's not like you weren't holding hands with Percy the whole time." She retorted, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

Annabeth disappeared behind one of the doors upstairs, not bothering to argue back with Piper.

Everything looked so updated and interesting, I couldn't focus on just one aspect of it all. From the shiny, expensive kitchen, to all the cool gadgets available, the whole penthouse seemed like a dream to me.

I felt positive about the upcoming school year.

A blinding light broke through the penthouse, making me stumble backwards and avert my eyes.

The light dimmed, revealing the love goddess herself, Venus, in her Greek version, Aphrodite.

"Hi girls!" Aphrodite exclaimed cheerfully, her voice as sweet as honey.

"Mom, _what_ are you doing here?" Piper asked in an annoyed voice, her arms crossed.

"Oh my gods, guys, the bedrooms are-" Annabeth trailed off when she saw Aphrodite. "Aphrodite." She said, taking her last steps down the stairs and joined Piper and I. She didn't look to happy and just had an expression on her face like: _why are you here after messing up my life so much_.

Aphrodite clasped her hands together, looking excited. "I'm so happy to see you girls! Hazel you look as adorable as usual." She said, giving me a bright smile.

"Mom-"

"And Annabeth, you look simply ravishing. Did you do something with your hair?"

"Mom, stop-"

"Oh and Piper, _darling_, you look terrible! I can give you a _wonderful _makeover that would-"

"Mom, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because you've got so many split ends that I could just-"

"Mom! I'm fine!" Piper snapped in an exapserated tone. "Why are you even here?"

Aphrodite looked a little miffed at her daughter's tone, but regained her composure. "I just came to say good luck for the school year." She said, taking on her cheerful tone again. "There will be twists and turns in store for you, but I won't spoil them." She continued, winking at Annabeth, who crossed her arms.

"Twists and turns? Haven't we already had enough twists and turns?" Annabeth complained, glaring up at Aphrodite, her grey eyes as fierce as ever.

I didn't blame her for being angry. She and Percy went through way much more than anyone in the group.

Aphrodite's eyes twinkled in amusement. "That's what you think, Annabeth."

Then her purse buzzed, distracting Aphrodite. "Looks like my time is up! Good luck girls and your welcome for the apartment!" She exclaimed, waving as she faded into bright pink smoke.

Piper coughed, waving her hand to get rid of the smoke. "Good riddance." She grumbled.

"Why don't we check out our bedrooms?" I suggested, turning to Annabeth, who looked conflicted, like what Aphrodite had said made her nervous. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth flinched, jolting out her thoughts as she looked at me. "Huh?"

Piper playfully nudged Annabeth's shoulder, giving her a grin. "Don't listen to my mom. She's kind of a little insane if you haven't noticed." She joked, glancing at me with a grin.

"Yeah, she just likes to mess with everyone." I chimed in, hoping that would reassure Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded and gave us a quick smile. "Yeah, I guess."

"I call the biggest bedroom!" Piper exclaimed, quickly pulling away from Annabeth and dashing up the stairs. Then we heard a bang as Piper hit the wall with her elbow. "Aghhh!"

Annabeth grinned and looked at me. "We're _not _letting her near any teenage drinking parties." She joked as we both walked up the stairs.

"Agreed."

Piper took the first room, probably because it was the first one she saw. Annabeth took the room after that, and I took the third room.

I let out a small gasp as I entered, looking around at the cute bedroom before me.

It had a large pale blue bed with fluffy pillows, a large closet which was open, revealing lots of different colored clothes. Next to my bed was a small wooden bedside table with a piece of paper on it.

Puzzled, I walked up to the beside table and grabbed the piece of paper, looking it over.

It was a schedule of classes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A special thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, you guys make my day. I wish I could PM the guests to thank them, but thanks, you guys. Your reviews really mean a lot to me.**

**If you like, leave a review, favorite, and follow.**

Chapter Six: School hasn't even started yet and I'm already done (Leo Pov)

Okay, Aphrodite visiting our penthouse and making Percy drop his Cheetos was weird, but whatever. Normal in demigod standards.

What _was _absolutely insane was our schedules that were placed inside our rooms.

Let's just say I only shared _one _class with one of my friends and it wasn't even lunch.

And yeah, I said _one_.

"No no no, I don't even have the same _lunch _as you guys!" Percy whined, running his hand through his hair as he looked at his schedule, trying to find at least _one _thing in common with the rest of ours. "I thought we would _at least _have the same lunch."

Jason glanced at Percy's schedule before glancing back at his own. "Wait, I have lunch with you, Percy." He said, pointing to Percy's schedule.

Percy looked relieved. "Oh thank the gods."

I looked at Frank's schedule, checking if he shared other classes besides lunch with me.

"We've got gym together, Frank." I said, pointing at the little orange block on his schedule. There were all these little colored blocks on the schedules to indicate each class.

It seemed like the little colored blocks wanted to kill my school life.

I mean, come on. Am I _that _unlucky that even a schedule wants me to have a sucktastic time at school?

I only had three words for the upcoming school year.

It's gonna suck.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened, revealing the girls.

"Please tell me you've got fifth lunch, because-"

"I swear the gods, Jason, you'd better have at least _one _class with me-"

"Frank, do you have-"

The girls were a storm of anger and complants as they walked into our penthouse, schedules in hand.

"Looks like you got them too." I said, looking at Annabeth, who looked really ticked off.

"Don't even get me started. Did no one else here take AP classes?" She asked, looking around at us.

"Oh _hell_ no. There's no way I signed up for that torture." I answered, making a face at the thought of AP classes. "I only signed up for honors Spanish because I'm fluent."

"I took honors French for that reason." Piper said as she compared her schedule to Jason's. "Jason, we have the same gym class!" She said excitedly, pointing to his schedule. "...next semester." She finished, trailing off with a disappointed tone.

I began folding my schedule into a paper airplane, already bored with the subject. Honestly I was used to being unlucky like this. Heck, all demigods were, or else we wouldn't be demigods.

As I launched my paper airplane, I thought about what waited ahead- the waves of nausea, the cold sweat, and of course the butterflies.

Those damn butterflies always got me.

—

After we all finished grumbling over our schedules, we went school supplies shopping, which was as boring as it sounded.

"Percy," Annabeth said in an exasperated voice. "Unless you're planning on showing up to class with _nothing_, then you should grab a binder and get on with it." She said, staring impatiently at Percy, who stood in front of the large selection of binders, looking for a certain color.

"_Aha_! Found it!" Percy exclaimed as he tossed the blue binder inside the cart, sounding like a small child that just found his favorite toy after minutes of searching.

"Got the pencils, pens, and erasers." Jason said, tons of the tiny packages in his arms. He dumped them all into the cart, the tiny packages tumbling into the cart like boulders falling off of a cliff. "Anything else?"

Annabeth glanced at the school supplies list. Her eyes scanned the list as she probably stumbled over each of the words thanks to her dyslexia. We chose her to be our reader because she was the smartest out of all of us, but even she struggled to read the small words. "We need folders. Just grab lots of folders." Annabeth said, looking up from the sheet.

Jason nodded, giving her a small two-fingered salute. "On it."

"Did you get the graphing calculators?" Annabeth asked, still facing the binder selection, eyes glued to the supplies list.

I nodded, bringing forward the packaged calculators in my hands. "Yep." I said, dumping the packages into the cart, which was full of binders, pencils, dividers, index cards, and all sorts of other school supplies.

Annabeth checked another thing off of the list with her navy blue pen. "Great. Now all we need are the-" She looked up to see Jason and Frank coming forward with tons of folders. "-folders." She finished, checking that one off the list.

"Damn, this is gonna be a lot of money." Piper said, glancing down at the cart. "Who's paying?" She asked, looking up at us.

"I could pay." Frank offered, raising his hand as if he were in class already. "I've got money."

I tried to swing my arm around Frank, but I turned out to be too short so I just settled for a pat on his shoulder. "Thanks, buddy. We all owe you."

Frank smiled, looking happy with my gesture. "No problem."

Hazel walked over to us from the backpack and lunchbox aisle, a purple colored lunchbox and a purple colored tie-dye backpack. "You guys should grab some of your own." She commented as she placed them on top of the pile of binders and folders.

We all looked at each other before racing over to the backpack and lunchbox aisle. Well, I was the only one who raced. Everyone else walked, giving me laughing smiles as they watched me run.

Party poopers.

I turned the corner sharply and slowed down to a stroll as I walked over to the aisle, passing the rulers and tape rolls, my friends right behind me, Annabeth pushing the cart while bickering with Percy about something.

I stopped, a wall of backpacks and lunchboxes facing me. I spotted a red backpack with flames on the sides.

Wicked.

I grabbed it and tossed it to Annabeth, who caught it and placed it into the cart. "Awesome."

Jason chose a navy backpack with white lighting streaks covering it.

Frank chose a plain lime green backpack.

Piper chose a black backpack with white stripes.

Percy chose a blue backpack, looking as happy as a kid at a birthday party.

Annabeth took a while for choosing her backpack, but chose a plain cloth grey one in the end.

"Awesome. Now all we need to do it check 'em out." I said, clasping my hands together and facing the group.

Even though school _itself _would be boring, at least we could walk into school in style.

Too bad Calypso couldn't come with me. At first I tried to convince her, but she told me she never went to a school before and didn't know anything. She gave me a kiss for luck before I left her at Camp and told me she would be waiting with another kiss when I came back.

I couldn't wait for that kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the support so far! If you like this, follow, favorite, and leave a review.**

Chapter Seven: One last hurrah for the summer (Frank Pov)

Once we finished buying all the supplies and some candy, we drove back to our penthouses.

Oh yeah, Aphrodite snuck six nice Mercedes of all sorts of colors into the built in parking lot underneath the apartment building. Don't even ask how.

Hazel had to tag along with me because she's only fourteen, but she didn't mind. That gave us time to ourselves.

"Are you excited for school? I am." Hazel said cheerfully as she glanced at me for my reaction.

I smiled, glancing at her and then back at the road, Percy's blue Mercedes in front of me and Piper's black Mercedes behind me. "Oh I'm definitely excited. You'll be two grades below me, but it'll be okay. We'll still see each other during lunch and before and after school."

Hazel smiled at me, placing her hand on top of my right hand, which was resting near a small compartment. "I wish I wasn't a freshman so I could be in your classes, but you're right. We'll still see each other." She said, squeezing my hand lovingly.

Although I put up a nice smile for Hazel, I was actually really worried for her. What if the kids in her grade were mean? What if we _couldn't _see each other all the time? What if-

"Frank?" Hazel asked, looking concerned as her brow creased. She probably noticed me shaking my head and looking worried.

I shook away my thoughts and gave Hazel a smile that I hoped looked confident and reassuring. "I'm fine, just thinking about how Percy and Annabeth are going to survive being in different lunches." I lied, feeling a bit guilty that I was lying, but I wanted Hazel to feel excited, not nervous.

Hazel's eyes widened. "I _know_. The two barely go anywhere without each other. Percy was _so _mad when he found out."

I laughed, remembering the sight of him. "Yeah, he threatened to call the school or something. He only calmed down because Annabeth would be with you, me and Leo."

As Hazel and I talked, I realized how worried I was for her. Call me overprotective, but I couldn't help worry how she would fit into high school. She didn't know anything about the new technology, new history, or social standards. Heck, _I _didn't even know the social standards because I'm just naturally awkward.

I shook those thought away, forcing myself to stay positive. Of course Hazel would be okay. It was just freshman year, after all. Everyone in her grade would be nervous too.

Right?

—

After we brought all the supplies to our apartments, we all went out to a restaurant to celebrate our last day before school tomorrow.

"To a good school year." Leo declared, raising his can of Coca Cola into the air in a toast.

"And good memories." Piper chimed in, raising her own can of Pepsi, into the air, joining Leo.

"Hear, hear." We all chorused as I raised my own can of Sprite, clinking it with the others'.

Percy took a sip of his Coke and grinned. "This is gonna be _awesome_, guys. I'm looking forward to it." He exclaimed, setting his Coke down. He kind of looked like a puppy that was about to go on a walk: happy and cheerful, his eyes twinkling with delight and playfulness.

"I agree. I can't wait to walk into school like a badass tomorrow." Piper said, giving Jason a grin. "Think you can handle me, Sparky?" She asked, playfully winking at him.

Jason laughed, taking a sip of his orange Fanta. "Nope."

"I've already predicted that Piper's gonna be the first to get detention." I announced, giving Piper a grin.

"Hey!"

"Agreed." Leo said, laughing at Piper, who just grinned. "Don't worry, you'll probably just charmspeak your way out."

"Oh come on, you'll be in there too with me, Repair Boy." Piper teased, giving Leo a playful shove. "Then you can break me out."

"Wait, are we allowed to use our powers at school?" Hazel asked, a question that had been forming in my mind as well.

Everyone went silent. The most obvious problem had been staring us in the face the whole time and Hazel just slapped us with it.

"No." Annabeth finally said, bringing our attention to her. "Try to control them. If you guys use your powers we'll be found out." She reasoned, glancing around at us.

She made a good point.

"We can do this, guys." Percy said, wrapping his arm around Annabeth and pulling her close to him. "We can all control our powers, right?"

I nodded in agreement. "Sure. We'll just be careful if we spot any monsters."

"Cool." Leo said, fiddling with his white napkin. "We probably won't be attacked by monsters anyway. Too many mortals around."

Annabeth nodded. "Good point, but I would take a weapon just incase. You never know." She continued, ever the cautious one.

"Okay. Just small, concealable weapons like daggers or something, okay?" Piper asked, glancing at Annabeth, who stared off into the distance, like a bad memory entered her mind.

"A dagger…" She said, trailing off, her voice full of longing. "Sure, Piper."

I remembered her telling us how she lost a dagger in Tartarus- a dagger she loved and cherished like a treasure.

Percy kissed her forehead, like he knew what she was thinking about. "Don't worry. We've got this all covered. We're going to high school tomorrow."

We all sipped our drinks to that, my excitement for tomorrow bubbling in my stomach just like how the bubbles my drink shifted upwards in a fizzing motion.

I couldn't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the support so far! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. I don't own the song Teenagers, My Chemical Romance does, I'm just featuring it in this chapter. Also, because it's an awesome song.**

**If you like, leave a review.**

Chapter Eight: Welcome to Starlight High (Percy Pov)

My alarm went off at seven o'clock, giving me enough time to shower and get ready for the first day of my senior year.

Was I nervous?

You could say that.

My stomach bubbled, like it was full of butterflies that kept fluttering against my insides. Even my head buzzed, filling with tons of _what ifs_, and _buts_ as more and more problems began forming in my mind, refusing to leave me alone.

A hot shower did anything _but _clear my thoughts as I came up with more and more questions, my excitement and nervousness boiling down into one big ball of terror.

Would I make any new friends?

How can a demigod balance mortal friends and demigod friends without disastrous results?

When was the last time I even _had _any mortal friends?

Close to none. I wasn't exactly super popular as a kid. Actually, I was more like unpopular.

I shook my head, trying to clear away those thoughts as I pulled on a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. Aphrodite provided all sorts of clothes for me to wear, but I honestly didn't care for anything except for jeans and shirts. My clothes barely mattered right now anyway.

Jason's blond head popped out from behind my door, his electric blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "Ready for the first day?" He asked, pushing my door open as he entered my room, his eyes trailing over to me. As much as I hated to admit it, he looked better put together than me, with a pair of acid washed jeans, a purple tee shirt, a sky blue hoodie, white sneakers, and his usual glasses. He kind of resembled a jock nerd.

I nodded, giving him a smile. "Yeah. Are Leo and Frank ready yet?" I asked, picking my backpack up off of the floor. Thankfully, we all sorted our school supplies the night before, saving ourselves lots of chaos in the morning.

Jason shrugged, taking a bite of a bright red apple. "Probably. Leo's been in his room for an hour, looking at himself in the mirror and changing his outfits." He said, flashing me a grin as he took another bite of his apple. "Says he can't decide which outfit shows how gorgeous he is." He added, sitting down on my bed, which was messy, the sheets tossed to the side.

I laughed, slinging the backpack behind my back as I imagined Leo watching himself in his mirror. "Sounds like Leo." I said, walking over to my door, playfully shoving Jason as I walked by him.

Jason grinned as he fell back onto my bed, exaggerating his movements. Then he stood back up, joining me as I walked out of my room. "Man, I'm so pumped for today. This is gonna be _awesome_!" He exclaimed, punching the air for a dramatic effect.

Jason looked like a ten year old about to see the premiere of an Iron Man movie. Not that I judged him. Although I was somehow keeping a calm composure on the outside, I was practically bursting on the inside. I mean, yeah, it's just high school and it's probably gonna suck, but my friends are going with me. That made everything immediately ten times better.

"I'm ready!" Leo exclaimed, running out of his room, a panicked expression on his face. "I'm-"

As if right on cue, Frank opened his door, slamming Leo's face with it. "Hey, guys." He said, giving me an oblivious smile.

Leo crumpled to the floor behind the door. "Shit." He grumbled, clutching his forehead.

Frank jumped away from the door, realizing he hit accidentally hit Leo. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry Leo." He sputtered, looking three seconds away from panicking.

Jason closed the door shut, revealing Leo, who had a _very _noticeable black eye, probably because his face hit the doorknob.

Jason's eyes widened at the sight of Leo. He glanced at Frank and I, like: _which one of us is gonna tell him_.

Leo noticed us looking and frowned, getting to his feet. "What's wrong, guys?" He asked, glancing between us.

Frank coughed, looking uncomfortable. "Umm well-"

I glanced at my phone, the frightening numbers beaming at me. "Oh gods , it's already seven fifty. We've got to go." I said, rushing over to the elevator.

"Shit, does anyone have a keycard?" Leo asked, glancing at Frank, who looked down at the floor, still not over the fact that he gave Leo a black eye.

Jason pulled a keycard out of the pocket of his jeans, raising it in the air. "I've got one."

The elevator doors slowly slid open, revealing the girls, looking as nice as ever.

My eyes immediately drifted to Annabeth, who looked beautiful, even though she wore nothing special, just a pair of acid washed jeans, a white sweater, and a pair of black and white sneakers. Her golden blonde curls looked like a princess's and made me wonder how she got them to look so perfect.

Annabeth stared at Leo, who seemed to be very confident in himself as he gave her a grin. "Leo, did someone punch you out?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Leo, who frowned.

"No...why? Is something wrong with my face?" He asked, glancing at Piper, who's eyes widened.

"Uh, yeah. You've got a black eye." She answered, letting out a small laugh. "And it looks _hilarious_."

Leo's eyes widened as he looked around the elevator like there would be a mirror waiting for him. He ran over to the side of the elevator, looking into his blurred reflection. "Oh _no_! I'm _hideous_!"

Jason rolled his eyes as he walked over to the keycard scanner, his keycard in hand. He scanned his keycard and then tapped the screen for the garage. "Okay, we won't be too late if we-"

"Who cares whether we're late? My new black eye is more important!" Leo exclaimed, peering at his reflection as he gently touched the area around his eye, which shone a black and purple. "I can't go to school like this!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, turning to Leo. "Oh, lighten up, it's just a black eye. Besides, you can just make up some exaggerated story about why you got it."

Leo calmed down a bit, a small smile tugging on his lips. "Okay, I now got this black eye from a fistfight when two thugs tried to mug me." He said, giving Annabeth a wink. "I took them down myself with these fists." He added, raising his fists in the air in a fighting pose.

"Sure." Annabeth said, glancing at me with a smile. "How was your morning, Seaweed Brain?" She asked, slipping her hand into mine.

I thought back to my worry and terror for my friends. "I thought a lot about what would happen today." I answered, squeezing her hand once. "I was kind of worried at first, but I think we're going to do just fine." I added, glancing at the others, who nodded, giving me smiles.

"Definitely. We're going to have the time of our lives." Piper said, glancing up at Jason with a smile. "Right, Sparky?"

Jason grinned at the nickname. "Of course, Pipes." He replied, leaning in and kissing her.

Thankfully the elevator doors opened before they could start making out or something else uncomfortable for the rest of us.

We all skipped off to our cars, which were all parked next to each other. I hopped into my blue car, closing the door shut behind me. I smiled to myself, thinking about Annabeth.

We faced two wars, Tartarus, countless amounts of monsters, death, betrayal...basically things most teenagers don't go through.

We could do this.

—

There was another we hadn't planned for: the small amount of school parking spots.

Honestly though, there were literally no parking spots. Every time I finally thought I found one, it was reserved for some administrator.

Great. We were already having trouble and we weren't even at school yet.

I had to park on the street a little away from the street. It was probably illegal parking, but it was the only spot I could find, especially since I was already five minutes late for class.

As I walked towards the front doors of the school to my awaiting friends, teenagers walked around me, some bumping into me, and others shoving me by without a care.

_They gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

I stumbled backwards as some kid skateboarded past me, cutting me off.

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

Teenagers walked in hoards, whispering, laughing, cheering, grinning, running, and just being teenagers seeing their friends for the first time at school after summer.

Two kids rushed past me, almost shoving me to the ground as they raced towards their friends.

_They said "All teenagers scare _

_The livin' shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed"_

_So darken your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone_

_But not me_

Preppy girls flew by me, gossiping in their little groups. Two jocks tossed a basketball to each other, throwing it over the crowd of kids all rushing into the school. A couple kissed next to the building like they wouldn't see each other for the next year.

Good old high school.

I finally made it over to my friends, who all smiled at me. "You made it." Annabeth said, giving me a laughing smile. "We could barely find any parking spots."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Hazel asked, edging away from another kissing couple. "Don't we have homeroom?"

Leo shrugged, watching as students slowly entered the building as they chatted. "I think people either go to homeroom or skip it." He said, glaring at a freshman that was staring at his eye. "I'm going to kill you, Frank." He said, turning back to Frank, who's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to! I promise!"

Piper rolled her eyes, turning to the open doors leading into the school. "Come on, we're blocking some of the entrance." She said, stepping into the school.

We followed her into the school, walking past confused freshman, chatting sophomores, griping Juniors, and laughing Seniors.

Posters hung all over the school, showing off clubs, inspirational quotes, anti-bullying statements, and anti-vaping statements. Teachers walked by us, some chatting with each other, others looking like they couldn't wait till the next day off.

"Wait. We need to get our locker numbers." Annabeth said, pulling out her schedule and looking it over. "They say it on our schedules."

I pulled my folded schedule out of my pocket, searching it got my locker number. "Oh my locker number is six sixty-eight." I said, folding my schedule again and shoving it in my pocket.

Annabeth squeezed my arm tightly in a loving way. "Well, I guess we have to part ways now." She said, looking up at me with a smile.

I leaned in and kissed her with a smile. "Sure...just after this kiss."

"No PDA in the hallways!"

I pulled away from Annabeth and looked up at the tall man in front of me. He had a frown on his face and looked like he was in a bad mood.

My other friends quietly turned away and walked off to class, looking back at us with half pity and half amusement.

"Sorry, sir." I said, glancing at Annabeth, who smiled.

The man stared me down with a stern look. "Don't _sorry, sir _me. Next time it's detention!" He barked, raising his finger in the air in a commanding way.

A shorter boy walked by, a cocky smirk on his face. "Hey, Mr Huffman."

The grumpy teacher whirled around on the teen, crossing his arms. "Why, hello-is that gum in your mouth?"

While the teacher got busy chewing out the boy, Annabeth and I ran off.

"Well _he _was grumpy this morning." Annabeth reckoned as I spun the lock on my locker.

"Yeah, but what can you do. Where's your locker?" I asked, noticing Annabeth standing next to me, not doing anything.

"A floor up. I just wanted to say good luck and I'll see you later." Annabeth answered, leaning in and kissing me on my cheek.

I pulled her in for another kiss, one on her mouth. She kissed me back for a few seconds before pulling away. "Okay, I have to go, but I'll see you during seventh period study hall." She said, squeezing my hand as she slowly pulled away from me.

I grinned, raising my hand as I gave her a little wave. "Bye, Wise Girl. You'll kill it out there." I answered, watching her slowly walk away backwards from me.

Annabeth smiled before turning and walking away.

I watched her leave with a smile, hoping her day would go okay.


End file.
